Rum and a Bonny Lass
by ERZSBET HACKER
Summary: Jack returns to Port Royal to excape Norrington, and finds out what happens when you mix a Bonny Lass with Rum. Rated PG13 for chapters to come.
1. Default Chapter

So here we go people UP UP AND AWAY!!!!!! Uh no, but really hope you love this story as much as we all love our Cap-n Jack. And away we go.....  
  
------*About a year after the return of Will and Elizabeth to Port Royal*--- ---  
  
The lamps of Port Royal were just being lit as a grimy figure stumbled from shadow to shadow, obviously not wanting to be seen, and obviously drunk. He stopped, oddly, at the door the Governor's house and knocked loudly on the door.  
  
"Don't ya know how to open a bloody doo-"  
  
But he was cut short by the man who opened the elaborately carved door, it was Will Turner.  
  
"Jack you've made it!" he cried and pulled him into the house with a hug.  
  
"Of course I've made it, Captain Jack Sparrow all ways make it!" he was now shouting, his hands waving wildly in the air. But now the hands stopped and hovered in front of him in a drunken manner.  
  
"Now what hav I made it for?" he mumbled raising an eyebrow.  
  
"The wedding Jack you've, made it in time for the wedding."  
  
Will put his head in his hands and lead a smiling Jack past a room full of women a happy tune drifted out it to the hall where he and Will were standing. All the women pale and light save one. She had dark curly hair where the others had varying shades of blond, her skin was lightly tanned from hours out side unlike the others who were pale as a sign of rank, and she was playing the piano instead of sitting on the couch with the other women. Jack stopped and poked his bearded head inside the room; Will pulled him back.  
  
"You might not want to do that, it's Elizabeth and her friends. You wouldn't believe how fast they talk, last time I went in they wouldn't let me leave for hours."  
  
Jack poked his head around the doorframe and looked them all over; his eyes finally came to rest on the dark hared girl. All of a sudden she looked up as if she could feel Jacks eyes on her, their eyes met and she missed a beat in the song she was playing. Recovering she quickly looked away blushing to her self.  
  
"She doesn't look so bad" he said with a sly smile.  
  
"Listen Jack, there all trouble believe m-" Will was cut short by a nock on the door, he looked out the peep hole.  
  
"It's Norington, Jack you stay there!" he said pushing him in a small room next to the room where the women sat and closed the door.  
  
"Norington, I've been waiting for him." Jack said through the door "Come on Will let me ought."  
  
"Listen Jack if you stay quiet I'll get you some rum..." Jack said nothing "then rum it is" Will said  
  
--*Jack*--  
  
Jack stood there in the dark 'Bloody eunuch' he thought 'he's locked me in a closet, it better be GOOD rum' He pressed his ear up against the door listening. Jack was surprised how well he could hear, he not only over heard all of Will and Norinton's conversation, even when they move into the room filled with women, but he could distinctly pick out that pretty little girl playing the piano.  
  
"Good day comitador Norington, please come in" Jack could tell it was Will in his overly polite voice, the one he used for officials, and women.  
  
"I just came to give you, and Elizabeth your (sigh) wedding present"  
  
"Will you not be here for the wedding comitador?"  
  
"No I'm afraid I won't be attending the ceremony, I leave for Tortuga tomorrow, still haven't found that friend of yours Jack Sparrow"  
  
Inside the closet Jack his head a small hit against the wall 'Captain Jack Sparrow is that so BLOODY hard'  
  
Norington whipped around to the closet where Jack was hiding.  
  
"What was that Turner?"  
  
"It must be Elizabeth and her friends in the drawing room." Covering up as quickly as he could.  
  
Jack could hear Will lead Norington in to the women filled drawing room.  
  
--*Bonny*--  
  
Bonny stopped playing as she saw Norington enter the room. Elizabeth quickly got up and crossed the room to greet him.  
  
"Comitadom Norington to it's wonder full to see.."  
  
Bonny had stopped listening as soon as she saw the conversation was going nowhere to her liking. 'A lot of formal rubbish' she thought to her self. She looked out the window of the Drawing room. Who was that mysterious man who had peeked into the room? He was very handsome those dark eyes that twinkled with a light of excitement, his wild hair that seemed to have a bit of everything in it, and his face darkly tanned from a life lived out doors.  
  
Bonny realized she was begging to blush again, and to take her mind away from the mysterious man she began to play the piano once more. She looked up from the piano to see Elizabeth opening the wedding gift, it turned out to be a beautiful dress for her, and a rather nice looking hat for Will, who after the rescue of Captain Jack sparrow became quite well known for his love of hats.  
  
Her thoughts turned to the handsome man once more 'I bet he's a pirate' she thought she leaned on one elbow looking out the window humming a favorite song of hers she played along with her self absent mindedly, her thoughts were currently with the man hidden in the closet.  
  
She only came to her senses when she realized that everyone in the room had stopped talking, and were starring at her.  
  
"What, is something wrong?"  
  
Comitador Norington's eyes flitted to the piano and back to her.  
  
"As a matter of fact yes, that song you were playing doesn't seem civilized for a lady like yourself to be playing."  
  
Bonny clapped her hands to her mouth, in her thoughts of the mysterious pirate she had begun to play 'Yo Ho a Pirates Life For Me'.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I..I didn't even realize what I was playing."  
  
Norington raised an eyebrow, and left shortly followed by the rest of Elizabeth's friend, Bonny however stayed.  
  
Will left the room and returned shortly followed by the pirate man. Will sat in one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. Elizabeth however got up happily and hugged the man.  
  
"Jack you've made it, and just in time for the wedding, it's so good to see you."  
  
"Good to see you also Liz"  
  
"Oh I'm forgetting my manners," she beckoned Bonny to come forward. It seemed to tack her ages to reach the spot where the two stood.  
  
"This is my good friend Bonny. Bonny Jack, Jack Bonny" Bonny's heart skipped a beat as Jack took her hand and lightly kissed it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- All together now people Aaaaaawwww isn't that cute. Well more to come soon hope you liked it. More to come soon promise 


	2. Rum Hunt

So here's the second chapter, you probably aren't reading this if you didn't like the first, and if you are and you didn't cookies to you, way to stick with it. It gets better I swear!! So Here We Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jack slowly drew his lips back and straightened into as much as a standing position as he ever did.  
  
"Nice to meet ya luv." He said starring straight into her eyes Bonny blushed and turned to look away.  
  
"Bonny is staying with us for the wedding." Neither Jack nor Bonny paid much attention to Elizabeth.  
  
"It very nice to meet you also Captain Sparrow, I've heard so many thing about you." The words all rushed out and she made herself hold eye contact with Jack  
  
He gave her a gold-toothed grin at the word captain.  
  
"Did you hear that she called me Cap-n," he sounded impressed "well luv it's just Jack to you, and we'll talk about what you've heard about me later over that rum Will promised me" Jack gave Bonny a sly smile, all she could muster her self to do was smile back.  
  
"Oh Will," Elizabeth shouted, "you promised him RUM."  
  
"It was that or have him go after Norrington, I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad idea my self after the way you were batting your eyes at him!"  
  
Both Bonny and Jack were inching toward the door as Will said in a firm voice.  
  
"Your not going any where Jack Sparrow, we still have to talk about why your hear."  
  
"That's all well and good, but you might want to deal with HER first," pointing a drunken finger a Elizabeth who looked about ready to slap Will, "I swear mate I'm not going any where, we'll talk later." And he quickly left.  
  
Bonny seeing her opportunity to also leave followed saying,  
  
"Well good night I'm very tired, I'll see you both in the mourning."  
  
When Bonny finally got into the hall way she saw Jack walking up the stairs.  
  
"Jack, wait!" his name tasted so good in her mouth, she wanted to say it again and again, but didn't.  
  
Jack turned around to see Bonny running up the stairs to where he was. Jack had seen prettier girls, but there was a light in her eyes that he had never seen before, see looked so different, so pure.  
  
"Jack, I wanted to ask you, well you know the stories, and I was just wondering if SHE's real?"  
  
She said this all in a hushed breathless voice, and Jacks first thought was that it sounded nice when she said his name.  
  
"You mean The Pearl." He knew the answer but wanted to talk to her as long as he could.  
  
She nodded slowly, and he nodded slowly  
  
"Of course she's real." There was a long silence between the two where all both could hear was their own hearts beating against their ribs. Until finally Jack said,  
  
"Well luv I'm off to find where Will keeps the rum, care to join?" his eyebrows raised, arms flung open drunkenly, and a hopefully smile crept on to his face.  
  
"I'd love to but I can't hold my liquor," Jack looked saddened for a minute, but then cheered up and said,  
  
"Well then I'll just hav to teach you how to, you name the time and the place luv, and I'll bring my charming self and some rum, savvy?  
  
"Savvy."  
  
Jack watched Bonny walk up to the room that she was staying in; she turned and smiled at him before disappearing behind the door. Jack smiled to him self and listened to Will and Elizabeth fight for a while before setting out on his rum hunt.  
  
Bonny closed the door and went over to the window it was night and Port Royal had a friendly glow. She sighed and closed her eyes, being around Jack Sparrow was like wakening on Christmas mourning, you were excited, and so awake, everything felt, smelled, tasted more everything was crisp and new. She slowly drifted of into pleasant dreams.  
  
Well hope you like how the story is unfolding, it be great if you gave me some feed back guys.  
  
P.S. New chapter coming soon. : ) 


	3. We All Fall Down

The count down to Jack, Bonny, and RUM begins. 10..............9. ...8.............7..............6...... ....5.........  
  
Jack was thou rally drunk by the time Will came to find him in the rum cellar  
  
"For god's sake Jack," he said seeing a spread eagle Jack lying on the floor with a bottle of rum in his hand.  
  
"Get up we need to talk about why you're in Port Royal."  
  
"Can't we talk about it here mate." Jack gave him a smile, and Will nodded  
  
"Well you see," he began waving his drunken hands in front of his face, as if telling a very good story, "the fine comitador Norrington has the entire Port Royal fleet looking for me everywhere but here, so I thought why don't I go pay my old friends a visit, Norrington is going to leave for Tortuga tomorrow, which means I'll be free as a bird to wonder around this lovely little Port of yours."  
  
"How long will you be staying?" Will was shacking his head.  
  
"jus till Norringto calls of his little search."  
  
"Alright Jack you can stay with us but I want perfect behavior, and you'll not tell any of this to Elizabeth she thinks you're here for the wedding."  
  
"You have my word, not a word to Elizabeth"  
  
Bonny woke up rather late, but ready to go help with the wedding preparations, and maybe catch a glance from that Jack Sparrow. At this thought she smiled to her self and began to dress. She left her room in such a daze of happiness that she began to hum to her self with her eyes not seeing much.  
  
She descended the stairs rather quickly, just as Jack was making his way up stairs. He was looking at his feet in deep thought. Neither saw that they were about to collide into each other. The impact was quick Jack fall on his back and slide a few steps down, followed by Bonny who landed on top of him.  
  
Bonny just looked at Jack trying to put together what had happened, she didn't even realize what it must have looked like to a passer by.  
  
Finally Jack began to laugh a clear golden laugh, Bonny could do nothing but laugh along with him. Bonny unable to control her giggles pressed her face into his chest just as Elizabeth was walking by. Jack and Bonny's laughter was cut short as Elizabeth did a double take of her best friend lying on top of Jack.  
  
"BONNY what are you doing?!"  
  
"Well you see Liz," Jack began as he sat up positioning Bonny beside him.  
  
"I was going up and she was coming down and boom." He clapped his hands together as he said boom, Bonny giggled next to him, and he smiled at her.  
  
Elizabeth took this scene in, it was clear she was very angry. She marched over to where Bonny and Jack sat, grabbed Bonny by the wrist and yanked her to a standing position. With a little yelp Bonny was standing.  
  
"Bonny Mere Reed we need to talk!!" And with that Elizabeth left clearly meaning for Bonny to follow.  
  
"Well I should probably go and try to explain things to her."  
  
"Your probably right bout that luv." All that was left of Bonny was her head poked around the door, wanting to stay and talk to Jack, but knowing that Elizabeth was waiting.  
  
"BONNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
"I'll see you later then Jack." And she disappeared fully behind the door.  
  
Jack sat there for a while thinking over what had just happened. Thinking how scared Bonny had looked when she found her self on top of him, how beautiful she looked when she laughed, how well there body's fit together, how good it felt to make her laugh. He finally got up off the stairs shacking his head to rid him self of his thoughts, he had work to do. And with a last glance at the door where Bonny had disappeared he left.  
  
"Bonny what in the world was that." Elizabeth yelled waving her arms around in a frantic fashion.  
  
"It was nothing Elizabeth, we just knocked into each other, and were laughing at our self's." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow she didn't seem to believe Bonny's story.  
  
"Honest Elizabeth we were just.."  
  
"Do you really think you mean any thing to him, he's a pirate Bonny." This was too much for Bonny to tack, she was furious.  
  
"Oh and what about you little Miss contradiction, what happened to 'He's not a Blacksmith, he's a Pirate' (Bonny said this in a high voiced imitation of Elizabeth) Huh?"  
  
"This, This isn't about me.I.I just don't want you to get hurt." Bonny put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.  
  
"I know you don't, but I'm a big girl now, okay?"  
  
"Yeah okay, now that that's over you can help me decide how to wear my hair for the wedding!" And with that the fight was over and Elizabeth and Bonny chatted excitedly about the up coming wedding.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Next chapter: a Wedding, and some Rum. Hum sounds interesting. ; ) 


	4. The Wedding Day

The countdown continues till Jack, Bonny, and RUM........5....... 4.........3............2..............1. Here it is the chapter we've all been waiting for. Hold you breath everybody.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Jack finally returned to the house late that night he entered quietly. The house was dark but there was music coming from the drawing room. Jack went to see what it was. The closer he got the louder he sang along with the tune. Until he burst into the drawing room singing "And really bad Eggs" where Bonny sat playing the piano. She stopped and put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Sssssssssshhhh, every one else is sleeping Jack."  
  
"Oh, sorry bout that luv." He whispered making his way over to the piano. Finally reaching the piano he sat himself next to Bonny on the small piano bench.  
  
"Well don't stop play-n on account of old Jack." He smiled  
  
Bonny shook her head as if it was hopeless and began t play again, and Jack began to sing in a grizzled whisper  
  
"Yo Ho Yo Ho a pirates life for me we." as he sang he slipped his arm around Bonny's waist pulling her closer to him. It was a cold night and there combined body heat felt nice, very nice.  
  
"Jack" Bonny whispered, ending the tune she was playing  
  
"I was thinking that maybe the wedding night might be a good time to learn to hold my liquor, I mean I don't want to be in this house when Will and Elizabeth..well you know." Jack pulled a grotesque face at her last words that made her laugh.  
  
"That's probably a smart idea luv so where shall we meet?" He pulled her a little closer if that was possible.  
  
Bonny was beginning feeling a little nervous. 'What if he wants to kiss, he's probably kissed lots of other women, and what if she was no good, God why of all people me. Why is it me who falls in love with a pirate!' it took a while for the words to sink in but starring into Jacks deep eyes she knew it was true.  
  
"Luv?" He asked  
  
"Oh, oh we'll met about a mile North of Port Royal, there isn't a lot around there, but there is a beautiful spot to watch the sun set over the ocean."  
  
"Alright then until tomorrow." Then without warning he grabbed Bonny's hand and kissed it softly, Bonny was reminded of the first time she had me Jack but this felt different. Where the first kiss had been out of a kind of practiced charm, this one was deep; Bonny knew that he felt the same longing to be near as she did. To soon the kiss on the hand was over.  
  
"Good night luv." He whispered still bent over her hand, his breath was warm. Bonny got up and in a daze of pure emotion, and boldness kissed Jack on the cheek. It was just a light peck on the cheek, but then it also meant something more, she felt the same way as he did, she wasn't just playing with Jack's heart.  
  
"Good night" She whispered back to him as she quickly made her way to her room.  
  
Bonny closed her door and breathed deep, SHE had KISSED Jack Sparrow, She felt like she could fly, just leap out the window and be a million miles away, but as she thought about this idea she realized that the only place she wanted to be was near Jack. "Oh God" she said to the sky as she danced around her room in love's pure, golden joy.  
  
Jack still sat on the piano bench down stairs he had more to think about than Bonny did. There was no shortage of women in Jack's life, quite the contrary but none of those women meant any thing, they were a pirate's answer to loneliness and that was all. But Bonny was different she defiantly wasn't some whore from Tortuga, nor a member of the snobbish upper class, the only word Jack could find to describe her was 'pure' witch wasn't quit right, but Jack was at a loss for words at the moment, and didn't try to find a better word.  
  
'This is different, SO different' he thought 'My God my heart's in it now, Bloody Ell' It was a silent agreement that not true pirate was a lover of any thing but gold. Jack had a lot to think about before tomorrow, and so went to his room staying up late into the night thinking.  
  
The wedding day of Will Turrner and Elizabeth Swan dawned bright and not soon enough for Bonny. She had not slept for more than an hour or two, as most of her night was devoted to daydreaming about Jack, and the drinking lesson. She picked out her best gown, shur it would impress a certain pirate captain, and went to help Elizabeth get ready. She helped Elizabeth do her hair and calm her nerves.  
  
Jack was however not being so helpful, to Will.  
  
"Your going to av a load of kids mate, I can see it now there running all over and there screaming."  
  
Will tried not to listen as he straitened his bow tie.  
  
"The noise will be bloody awful!"  
  
"I don't know jack, am I doing the right thing?" Jack hadn't meant to raise feelings of uncertainty but he had.  
  
"Listen mate you once told me you'd die for her, of course you're doing the right thing."  
  
Will calmed down, and went with Jack to make shur everything was in order. It was and at 3:00 the ceremony began. Will stood before the preacher, and Elizabeth glided down the ail a pale vision of pale beauty. Bonny held her train, and some where in outskirts of the crowd Jack smiled his eyes were on her not Elizabeth. Bonny never noticed this however; she was to wrapped up in her duties as bride's maid. After the ceremony was completed every one went into the house to talk. Bonny followed Jack who was heading for a large clump of trees. He was leaning against a big tree; Bonny went over to talk to him.  
  
"Hello Jack."  
  
"Ello luv."  
  
"Sooo what did you think of the ceremony?"  
  
"Beautiful" He said honestly looking her in the eye.  
  
"Let tack a walk shall we luv?" And he offered Bonny his hand, she took it and they walked until,  
  
"Well I better go get changed, I have a drinking lesson today." And she left.  
  
Jack smiled to himself and went off to find some rum.  
  
'Where is she' Jack thought he'd walked over a mile and he didn't see Bonny. But then he turned a corner and saw her. She was sitting watching the sunset, her feet dangling in the water. People had called Elizabeth a vision of beauty at the wedding, but Bonny, Jack thought was 'a vision of perfection'. She looked around and sighed, she was waiting for him, and Jack wouldn't make her wait any longer.  
  
"Here we are luv," He said as he came and sat next to her "Some rum and a friend to drink it with."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
More as soon as I can write it I promise 


	5. A Drunken Kiss

Oh My God I just want to say thanks to all of you guys sending in reviews you're all wonderful, just wonderful, and if you think it's worth the effort pass the story around to any who might like it.  
  
"Right Jack?"  
  
"Right Luv" (God what a hottie) HeHe  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jack handed Bonny one of the bottles of rum, and kept two for himself.  
  
"Well what do I do now?" Bonny asked  
  
"I'll show you luv." He uncorked his first bottle of rum and took a long swig; Bonny following his example did the same and pulled a face that made Jack laugh.  
  
"So what's your story luv?" Bonny raised an eyebrow at this odd question.  
  
"Come on everyone has a story about why there the way they are." Bonny sighed, took another drink and began.  
  
"Well lets see, was born March 2, parents died when I was 10, left Port Royal to live with my aunt after that, and promised myself I'd someday get off this God forsaken island and see the world, and that's pretty much it." Jack nodded his story was much the same.  
  
"What about you Jack what's 'your story'"  
  
"I grew up in Tortuga, my old dad died when I was 13, and I decided my Mum couldn't afford to tack care of me so I ran away and never looked back." He took another long drink; his bottle was almost half empty.  
  
There conversation continued late into the night, there speech getting more slurred with every sip of rum.  
  
"Ya see Wills problem is at he's so up tight." Jack said  
  
"And Elizabeth's problem is at she won't make im settle down." Pointed out Bonny.  
  
"That's exactly it, you and me Bonny we see eye to eye, where two of a kind."  
  
"No two of a kind, you and I are very different Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"And how so luv?"  
  
"Simple," she said flinging her self down so that she was looking at the stars (She was after all very drunk by now)  
  
"You are free to go where you want, you have your freedom, you have the Pearl."  
  
Jack lay down next to her and propped himself up with an arm so he could see her face in the silver light of the full moon.  
  
"Me," Bonny pointed toward herself, "I'm caged behind the fact that I'm a women." She sighed  
  
"I'd give any thing for your life Jack," She looked straight into his eyes; he wanted to comfort her so badly.  
  
"It's a lonely life, some times to lonely." Jack was staring off into space when he felt a soft hand stroke his jaw line. He looked down at Bonny her hand resting on his neck; she looked up at him with such a mixture of love and sympathy that Jack began to bend over to place a kiss on her lips. As he bent lower and lower all logical thought left him, Bonny to lost all reasonable thought.  
  
For both there was only that moment, all things leading up to it were a dream and all things to come after were unimportant.  
  
There lips found each other, Jack's arm that had supported him found it's way to Bonny and lifted her deeper into the kiss. Bonny like wise pulled Jack down with the hand resting on his neck. She felt as if she were going to melt into him. When they finally had to pull apart for air neither was shur how long the kiss had lasted. Jack sat up breathing fast and Bonny did the same, she leaned her head on his shoulder, and he put his hand around her waist, and like before on the piano bench, pulled her closer. The bottles of rum lay forgotten.  
  
It was around 2:00 when Bonny woke up 'Oh no it was dream' she thought as she slammed her fist into her pillow, and why did her head hurt so much 'well the rum was real enough' so maybe it was real after all. She dressed as quietly as she could for the sake of her pounding head.  
  
She left her room looking for Jack, both Will and Elizabeth was still asleep so she set out on her own. She finally found him sitting on a bench below Will and Elizabeth's balcony. He saw her and motioned for her to come sit next to him.  
  
"Um.Jack," she began  
  
"How exactly did I get home last night, I uh. I don't quite remember?"  
  
"Well I carried you home after you fell asleep on my shoulder, you remember this don't you luv?" And he pulled her into a passionate kiss, her arms rapped around his neck and stayed there after they broke apart.  
  
"Of course I remember that." Bonny said blushing, and she idly began to play with the braids hanging down from his chin. Both Jack and Bonny had not seen Elizabeth sleepily walk out onto the balcony above them, until she started calling for Will to wake up.  
  
"Will.WILL.Wake up, Jack.Bonny.I'll kill, I will. Do you even hear me?!"  
  
And there was a loud thud as Elizabeth pushed a sleeping Will out of bed and on to the floor.  
  
Bonny flinched as she heard Will hit the floor, she had to do something fast it wouldn't tack long for Elizabeth to reach the bench where they sat. With eyes opened wide she took Jack's head in her hands and said in a whisper only he could hear.  
  
"You can't listen to her Jack, she'll try to.Oh God I don't know!" Jack saw how upset she was and took her hand and stroked it as he said.  
  
"Now that we've found each other, there's nothing she can do luv. That's why she's angry," he pointed up at where Elizabeth had been,  
  
"She can't do any thing to us." Just then Elizabeth burst out from behind a corner and pointed a threatening finger a Jack.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, you and I need to talk!"  
  
"I believe there's a Cap-n in there somewhere Liz." And he smiled at Bonny as he got up and walked toward Elizabeth who had left the room.  
  
Seeing Jack smile back at her and give her a little wink before he left did little for Bonny's reassurance. She knew he was putting on a front for her sack.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know what you're thinking, "What's going to happen?!?!?!?" or maybe your thinking "What the Hell that was crap!!!" I seem to get those confused a lot.Hum, well more is on the way. 


	6. Good By

Hey everybody thank for your reviews and e-mails, Were glad to hear you like, aren't we Jack?  
  
Jack: What luv?  
  
I think he's had enough rum for the moment. She hands the almost empty bottle of rum to her good friend Annie.  
  
Annie: MMMMmmmmmmuuuuu Rum  
  
As Jack rounded the corner he heard something that made him stop in his tracks,  
  
"I love you Jack Sparrow." Whispered in a faint voice, it was Bonny she had said it to her self not meaning for Jack to hear, but he did.  
  
The scene was grim, Will sat in a chair barley awake, and Elizabeth paced around the room. Jack entered and slumped into a chair across from Will.  
  
"What do you think your doing Jack, playing with her like that."  
  
"What do you mean playing, I love her."  
  
"Oh that's cute Jack real cute, we both know that as soon as Norrington calls of the hunt your leaving." Will eyes got large and he stared at Jack.  
  
"I figured it out on my own."  
  
"Hay listen," Jack raised his voice as he go up, this was two much to tack sitting down.  
  
"I've done a lot, and I mean a lot of bad things, but I'd never heart her like that."  
  
"She loves me." Jack gave it moment to sink in  
  
"And I love her."  
  
"She loves you.really.Hum?"  
  
"So she loves your cheating, your stealing, and your drinking, dose she?" Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Don't you see she deserves better Jack, what do you have to offer her." Jack sat back down in the chair and put his head in his hands. He thought about all the time they had spent together, Elizabeth was right he had nothing; he couldn't give Bonny any thing but his love. Which is a very noble idea in theory but love can't south hunger, it couldn't provide shelter. Jack began to realize the truth in Elizabeth's words.  
  
"Nothing." He answered  
  
"I can give her nothing." And he got up and left. Jack's first thought was to find some rum, but no rum made him think of Bonny; everything reminded him of Bonny he knew he had to get away.  
  
Bonny paced the length of the bench, what was taking so long, and why was she not included? She asked herself these questions over and over, and she became very angry. Finally she went to find Jack, Will, and Elizabeth, when she entered the room they had all been in she saw that Jack was gone. Elizabeth and Will cut their conversation short when they noticed her enter.  
  
"Where's Jack?" Everything felt wrong.  
  
"He's gone to do some thinking." Elizabeth said sounding pleased.  
  
"More like drinking, if you ask me."  
  
"Well nobody asked you Will, so there."  
  
"What have you done?" tears began roll down Bonny's face.  
  
"Nothing." She knew Elizabeth was lying.  
  
"Oh God Elizabeth, I was happy, and you took that away, I have to find him I have to!" She said the last part to her self, and ran out the door before anyone could stop her.  
  
She burst through the door, looking frantically in every direction for any sign of Jack, where could he have gone? She saw his unmistakable figure heading toward the docks. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, until Jack was only a few feet away from her.  
  
"Jack" She called, he didn't seem to notice her. Bonny ran in front of him blocking his way.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"It's over luv, I'm leaving as soon as I can." He didn't meet her eye, just starred past her looking at something only he could see. Bony could no longer hold back the tears.  
  
"So that's it you're just going to leave?" Her tears where warm as they rolled down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry luv." Was all he said before stepping aside and walking away. Jack shook his head, nothing had been as hard as that, not sailing through a storm, not being lost at sea, nothing. He began to try to convince him self that once he was away from Port Royal he could forget, and things would be the same as they where. But was that what he really wanted? Jack's thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs.  
  
"And ow was that?"  
  
"No one just me Bonny Lass, lets go I want to leave as soon as possible."  
  
"I was jus rounding up the crew now, we should be able to leave in the mourning."  
  
"Good"  
  
Bonny just stood there for a moment, the hurt on Jack's face was almost to much to bear, she had to do something fast. She started to form he sketchy out line of a plan as she walked back to the big governor's house. Her plan could work but there where a few things to tack care of first.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next chapter looks to be the last (Ooohhh poo), but it'll be good. And another thanks to all who posted a review. 


	7. Old Friends

Me: Here's the last chapter really hope you all like how things end. Jack: So were ending it up now are we luv? Me: Yes Jack that's right. Jack: All right than, CORRINE luv could you fetch old Jack some rum?" Corrine: Damn it Jack there's none left, you, GreenSombody, and me drank it all last night remember? she smiled slyly Jack: Uhhh...no. Corrine: (slap) And you DID deserve that! Me: All right lets break it up now; I've got a story to write.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next mourning dawned cold and foggy, Jack stood at the helm of the Black Pearl watching the crew make ready for the voyage. He began to shout orders, and the Black Pearl glided out of the port.  
  
"Gibbs, take the helm." And Gibbs ran over tacking the large wheel from Jack, who walked toward the back of the ship. He stood there watching Port Royal shrink into the distance. The news of Jack's "Bonny Lass" had spread through the crew like wild fire. They all felt a pain of sympathy for Jack but none really understood what he was going through.  
  
One of the first rules of a pirate's life was that you didn't get attached, and that was what Jack had done. Some of the crew had had to leave behind someone they would miss, but most never let their emotions get involved.  
  
Jack took the wheel back from Gibbs. It was a hard sight to watch, Jack trying to act like nothing had happened, trying to be happy when he wasn't. Where Jack would sing, or even talk to himself to day he simple gave orders. Behind him Gibbs whistled 'My Bonny lies over the Ocean'. They sailed like that until it was dark and Jack said.  
  
"Gibbs, I'm gona try and get some sleep, if any thing appen just call."  
  
"Sleep ah" Gibbs smiled widely at Jack, who just became confused.  
  
"I NEED some rum." He muttered to himself as he made his way to his cabin. He opened the door to find everything as he had left it, but something felt different. Jack shrugged and went to the place where he kept the rum. He sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled off his boots, and took a large swig of the rum he was carrying. The bed under him had moved, he jumped up ready for a fight, but his guard was let down by what his eyes saw.  
  
There curled up on his bed was Bonny fast asleep her dark curly hair fanned out behind her. Jack sat back down; he just watched her sleep for a while; she was so peaceful, so perfect. Jack recalled once thinking she wasn't the most beautiful woman he had seen, but now he had to admit he was wrong.  
  
Bonny stirred and opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was Jack sitting next to her on his bed. She had expected him to be angry, or a least upset, but no he looked simply at peace.  
  
"Jack I should explain why I'm here."  
  
"No need, but if you want to tell old Jack'll listen."  
  
"Well first I wrote a letter to Will, and Elizabeth saying I was leaving, then I had to convince that Gibbs fellow to let me on the ship, and then I." She stopped mid sentence, Jack was too interested in watching her. He reached a rough hand out to Bonny and caressed her face in his hands.  
  
Bonny laughed and pulled Jack closer so that they were almost touching.  
  
"Bonny I love yo." But he was silenced with kiss, when they broke apart all she said was.  
  
"I know Jack." And the night closed around them, and in night's cool, safe arms they new that they were complete as any person could hope to be.  
  
*** A year later ***  
  
Will was on his way home from work wearing one of his fine hats when he chanced a glance toward the port, he thought he saw The Black Pearl, but no it couldn't be. He continued on his way putting the thought out of his head. When he arrived home he was greeted by Elizabeth her arms full of a squirming child. The child was Polly, named after Elizabeth's mother, she was only a few mouths old but she already had a very distinct personality.  
  
They where just about to sit down to dinner when there was a loud nock on the door. Will sprang up to get it with Elizabeth and Polly close behind. Will opened the door, and there he saw a very unexpected sight. Jack the same as always, standing proud with an arm around Bonny who was very changed. Her face was almost as tanned as Jack's, she had also traded her long dress for a skirt cut off half a foot below her knee that hung over her high boots, she also wore a pirates white blouse.  
  
"My God, Bonny is that you!" And with a hug Elizabeth pulled Bonny inside, the soon where by the fireplace playing with Polly, and talking like no time had passed between them.  
  
Jack and Will stood by the door surveying the two women.  
  
"So," Said Will seeing Jacks wedding ring, "Jack Sparrow a married man?"  
  
"So what's the eunuch been up to lately, and by the way nice hat." Was all the answer Will got out of Jack.  
  
And so they began to talk, a conversation that lasted late into the night, telling stories and laughing at each other. It was like 'old times' Jack thought, but no it wasn't 'it was better' he corrected himself. And so it was that Jack Sparrow realized that the first rule of the life of a pirate was useless, because it is human to love.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A little corny I know, but it is. Hope all of you liked it, oh and Corrine in reading, denying that you read this or not reading this you hand over one Jack Sparrow to one Me forever. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah. (It's an inside thing) So pass this story around if you know someone who might get a smile out of it : ) 


End file.
